


Surprise

by danthezijn



Series: how it could have been [6]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elena Fisher is a lesbian, F/F, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Nadine Ross is bisexual, POV Elena Fisher, but that isn't discussed in this fic, the attraction is just implied, this is mostly Elena's pov on her and Nate's relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Elena's POV on her and Nate, and briefly on Nadine Ross (only good things)





	Surprise

When she saw Sully’s plane land and Nate walked out of it alive, she felt relief. He was okay. He was alive. Behind him came Sam – and she felt relieved to see him too, because Nate could really use his brother back in his life – followed by Sully and some other guy. Nate hadn’t seen her yet, instead patiently waiting for the last guy to come to him and smiling at him. The guy took Nate’s hand and huffed, saying something while rolling his eyes. Nate laughed in response.

 

She couldn’t even find it in herself to be mad.

 

The thing is, Elena knew she and Nate wouldn’t stay together forever. It was a temporary solution to her – to _their_ – problems, but she always knew that if a solution came for one them, they would take it without hesitation.

 

It looked like Nate found his solution.

 

Of course, his solution was slightly easier. He had found the person he’d loved dearly, long before he even knew her, back. Looking at them, Elena could see why they worked out. Nate was untamed, wild and full of rash decisions. This guy looked like he liked to be more precise, a little more refined and like he actually _thought ahead_. Nate really needed a person to keep him on the ground like that.

 

She sighed, looking down at the ground and scuffing her feet. Looks like she would have to find a solution to her own problem, as well.

 

When she’d asked Nate to marry her, he’d been confused. Rightly so. There had never been anything romantic between the two of them, for he was wrapped up with someone else and she, well. She’s a lesbian.

 

She explained why she wanted them to marry. Her parents never accepted her sexuality and kept bugging her to marry some guy that’s at least somewhat successful. Nate fills those quotas. Although she knows it isn’t ideal, not by a long shot, it would be a temporary solution. Her parents will stop bugging her so she can live her life in peace, and Nate knows about her and actually _does_ accept her, so who she sleeps with isn’t a problem for him

 

Even though he was still visibly reluctant, he agreed. Elena wished that she could love him.

 

They made it work. They lived together, they ate together and they paid their taxes together. It just felt like living with a sibling. They had separate bedrooms. Elena, although very rarely, would bring a woman home to sleep with. Nate looked longingly at his phone, or laptop, or in the distance out the window.

 

And then Nate called her, as happy as she’d ever heard him, telling her about his dead brother being _alive_ , and how he wanted to help him, and she couldn’t say no. Not after everything he’d done for her.

 

She snaps back to reality when a hand obstructs the vision of her shoes. She looks up to see Nate, a worried frown on his face and she realizes he looks guilty. Like him choosing his own happiness is something she wouldn’t want him to do.

 

In order to reassure him, she grabs his hand and squeezes it. “So, I guess we should be taking off our rings, huh?” She smiles, squeezes his hand a bit harder and leans into a hug. His arms immediately encircle her.

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles in her hair as he lets out a deep breath. She shakes her head but doesn’t say anything. Even though they didn’t love each other romantically, he still is the best friend she ever had. She’s going to miss him in her day to day life.

 

A throat is cleared behind Nate, and she takes a step back. The guy is standing there, looking faintly bemused and also slightly guilty. She smiles reassuringly at him too.

 

Nate wraps his arm around the guy’s shoulder, making him step forward. He gestures to him, and says, “This is Rafe.”

 

It’s all the information she needs.

 

She holds out her hand and smiles again, shaking it while saying, “Elena Fisher, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiles back at her, a little less guilty but still nervous, and she feels a little bit of pleasure at seeing the guy – Rafe – being so nervous of _her_ , of all people. He deserves it for making Nate feel the way he did.

 

“Rafe Adler, and the pleasure is all mine,” he replies with a smooth voice, taking his hand back and stuffing it in his pockets. “I didn’t mean to ruin your reunion, but Nadine is getting impatient.”

 

Frowning at Nate, who's got an amused glint in his eyes, Elena tries to look behind them. She hadn’t seen another person get off the plane, but that might be because her thoughts were otherwise preoccupied.

 

Walking up behind Nate and Rafe is the most beautiful woman Elena has ever seen. She actually takes a tiny step back in shock, and by the knowing smirk Nate sends her way, he knows exactly what she’s thinking.

 

The woman is tall and buff, with dark skin and darker, curly hair tied back in a bun. Her eyes are a light brown and there’s moles that go down her neck and that give Elena the urge to play connect the dots – with her tongue. Even though her clothes are singed and sweaty, and Elena is pretty sure there’s dried blood on her face, she’s still imposing and _beautiful._

 

She takes a fortifying breath, taking a step forward and holding out her hand while saying, “Elena Fisher, I take it you’ve been babysitting these children?”

 

The woman’s smile turns amused and Elena thinks she sees the spark of attraction she’s pretty she herself just _projected_ for the whole world to see in her eyes. The woman grabs her hand in a strong handshake and nods her head, replying with a voice like honey, “Nadine Ross, and someone had to. This testosterone fest was just a disaster waiting to happen. Pretty sure I could’ve used your expertise.” She winks at the last.

 

Elena laughs, and she’s pretty sure the guys make an indigent sound but she can’t hear over her heart beating so damn fast.

 

She’s pretty sure Nate just handed her her solution as well.

**Author's Note:**

> part 6 of 7
> 
> waaah almost done already. this one is a bit longer than the others, but it was mostly because i had to build up Elena's personality a bit and explain her background and stuff. it's a bit weak, i know, but this one has been the hardest one so far so i'm just glad it's finished.
> 
> one more to go!


End file.
